My Dearest
by AudyChan
Summary: Mungkin Tuhan Telah Menyatukan Jiwa Kita Dengan Ikatan Ini


**My Dearest**

 **Author : AudyChan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Sesshomaru x Kagura**

 **Disclaimer : Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi)**

* * *

"Apakah ada secercah harapan bertemu dirinya walau hanya dalam mimpi?"

"Sesshomaru.." Nama itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kagura.

Nama pria misterius yang selalu terbayang olehnya. Kagura perlahan memejamkan mata, berharap menjelang mimpinya muncul sosok yang pria itu. Tapi sepertinya ia malah sulit untuk tidur.

"Arghh Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?"

Kagura bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Heh, aku butuh udara segar" gumamnya sembari berjalan keluar ke arah teras rumahnya.

tap tap tap

perlahan ia berjalan ke teras lalu berdiri menatap langit kosong.

"Hmm.. Dimana dia sekarang? Sulit sekali mencarinya.." seru Kagura dalam hati.

"Hooaam.. Kagura ? kau belum tidur?"

"Sshh Kau mengangetkanku.." Kanna datang tiba-tiba dari belakang Kagura.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak.. hanya saja aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Ada apa?"

"Berhenti mengurusi masalahku! sudah ! pergi sana.." ketus Kagura.

"Hmmm baiklah.. aku akan kembali tidur"

Amarah Kagura sudah tidak tertahan, ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Selalu memikirkan tentang seseorang yang tidak tau arahnya kemana.

"Hhhhh.." Kagura menghela nafas sejenak.

"Ya mungkin besok aku akan mencari keberadaannya.. sekarang saatnya kembali tidur.. Hoaamm"

Keesokan harinya..

* * *

"Lho? Kagura mana? tempat tidurnya kosong.. Kanna?"

"Uhm ?"

"Kau tau dia pergi kemana?"

"Uh-hu" Kanna hanya menggeleng.

"Hmmm.. apa mungkin dia pergi ke makam Naraku?"

"Bodoh ! Naraku tidak dimakamkan.. Kematiannya menghilang begitu saja"

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Haaa.. terserah kau saja,Hakudoshi.."

"Tapi sepertinya dugaanku benar.. Kagura pergi ke makam Naraku dan menangisi kematiannya.. Hmmm iya.. iya.. benar sekali dugaanku.."

Kanna meninggalkan Hakudoshi berbicara sendirian. Mereka berdua tidak tau kalau sebenarnya pagi-pagi Kagura pergi menemui Inuyasha ke gubuk Kaede.

Tok Tok

"Permisi.."

Syuuuu..

"Sepi sekali.. Seperti tidak ada orang saja" seru Kagura dalam hati.

"Permisiii.. apakah ada orang?"

"Uhuk uhuk.. Kau siapa? Kenapa kau kesini?"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang nenek tua dari dalam gubuk itu, yang tidak lain nenek Kaede.

"I-Inuyasha.. apakah dia disini?"

"Apa maumu menemui Inuyasha?" Jawab Kaede ketus.

"Damn ! wanita menyebalkan !" batin Kagura.

"Inuyasha sudah pergi dari sini. Kemarin mereka bilang mau ke perkebunan Jinenji"

"Jinenji?"

"Sudah ! Pergi dari sini !"

"Sshhh.. tidak bisakah sopan sedikit ?" gerutu Kagura kesal.

Kagura mengingat-ingat nama Jinenji yang Kaede sebut tadi.

"Jineji.. Humm Jinenji.. Sepertinya pernah kudengar"

Kagura berpikir keras mengingat dimana lokasi perkebunan itu. Tiba-tiba otaknya langsung mengulang memori ingatannya. "Yup ! Aku sudah ingat.." Ia segera mengambil sebatang bulu dari telinga kanannya dan langsung menaiki bulu terbang tersebut. Dari atas ia memandang ke bawah, mencari-cari lahan perkebunan milik Jinenji. Tak memerlukan waktu lama ia menemukan lahan tersebut. Dari jauh nampak Inuyasha berkejar-kejaran dengan anak rubah, Kagome dan Sango sibuk memetik daun obat bersama Jinenji.

"Aku harus secepatnya menemui Inuyasha dan menanyakan keberadaan laki-laki itu" Kagura segera mendaratkan bulu terbang miliknya ke lahan perkebunan Jinenji.

"Ka-Kagura?" semua orang terkejut melihat kedatangan Kagura.

"Hey ! Kagura.. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Inuyasha.. Lama tidak berjumpa.."

"Heh, Cepat katakan apa maumu datang ke tempat ini? Apa kau mau menanyakan tentang kematian Naraku?"

"Tidak.. Bukan itu mauku kesini.."

"Jadi ?" Inuyasha menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mencari Sesshomaru.."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura mengangguk dengan wajah sedih.

"Kau tidak tau Sesshomaru terluka parah setelah perkelahian dengan Naraku"

"Apa? Di-dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kagura.

"Mungkin kau bisa mencarinya di gunung Hakurei, sepertinya dia disana.."

"Hakurei.. Uhmm baiklah.. thank's Inuyasha"

Tanpa paham dimana lokasi pastinya, mendengar gunung Hakurei saja Kagura sudah senang sekali. Secepat kilat ia langsung pergi menuju gunung Hakurei.

"Uhmm.. Inuyasha.. Kenapa dia mencari Sesshomaru ya?" Tanya Kagome heran.

"Hmm ya.. mungkin ia ingin mencari kekasihnya.." jawab Inuyasha enteng.

"Kekasih?"

"Sudah.. sudah.. cepat kumpulkan daun obatnya.."

* * *

2 jam kemudian..

"Damn it ! aku tidak menemukan sedikit pun tanda-tanda.."

Kagura sudah puas keliling gunung Hakurei untuk mencari keberadaan Sesshomaru tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Uhuk.."

samar-samar terdengar suara dari dalam mulut gua. Telinga Kagura langsung mendeteksi refleks dengan suara tersebut.

"Tidak salah lagi.. itu adalah dia" Kagura langsung berlari ke dalam gua tersebut. Perlahan-lahan ia masuk ke dalam gua gelap itu dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Dari jauh nampak seseorang terbaring lemah dengan cahaya remang-remang di sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

Suara berat dari pria itu langsung terdengar oleh telinga lancip Kagura.

"Sesshomaru.. Kau kah itu?" Kagura perlahan mendekati pria berambut perak yang sedang terbaring lemah itu. Sesshomaru langsung berbalik menghadap Kagura.

"Se-Sesshomaru.. Kau terluka.." Kagura menyentuh dada kiri Sesshomaru pelan.

"Sssshh.." Sesshomaru mendesis merasakan perih di dada kirinya. Ia perlahan bangkit dan duduk menyeder pada dinding gua.

"Jangan banyak bergerak.. Nanti lukamu jadi terbuka.."

"Sudah.. Tidak apa.. Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu"

Kagura hanya diam dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sesshomaru.

"A-aku.. aku.."

"Uhm?"

"..."

Sesshomaru membuang muka ke samping menunggu Kagura menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudah.. lupakan pertanyaanku tadi.." Kagura langsung menatap Sesshomaru, memastikan pria di depannya ini tidak bosan dengan kehadirannya.

"Sesshomaru.."

"Uhm?"

"Kau sudah mengobati lukamu?" Sesshomaru menggeleng.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau mau.." Belum selesai Kagura melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia di kejutkan Sesshomaru yang langsung mengenggam tangannya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang.. tidak usah khawatirkan aku.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak khawatir.. Kalau kau sendiri saja masih terluka begini"

"Aku sudah menyuruh Jaken mencari Berry tahunan untuk menyembuhkan lukaku.. Jadi kumohon jangan khawatir lagi"

"U-Uhmm.. ba-baiklah.." Kagura perlahan melepaskan genggaman Sesshomaru.

"Kagura.." panggil Sesshomaru pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa.. kau merindukanku?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Kagura berdesir. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Sesshomaru sepertinya ia tau kalau Dewi Angin itu menyukainya sejak lama.

"Kagura.."

"..."

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.."

Sesshomaru bisa merasakan jantung Kagura berdegup kencang saat ia memanggil namanya.

"Kagura.." panggil Sesshomaru lagi.

Kali ini dengan membelai rambut hitam milik Dewi Angin itu. Kagura menoleh lalu menatap lekat wajah pria tampan di depannya ini.

"Sesshomaru.. aku menyukaimu" Mata Sesshomaru langsung membulat saat ia tau bahwa Kagura juga menyukainya. Langsung saja Sesshomaru menarik Kagura ke pelukannya. Tanpa merasakan dada kirinya yang sakit.

"Kagura.. Kenapa selama ini kau tidak jujur padaku.."

"Gomen ne.."

Sesshomaru melepas pelukannya. beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan. Bertatapan seperti inilah yang Kagura inginkan, bertatapan dengan siluman tampan yang selama ini ia cintai. Betapa ia sangat merindukan kehadirannya.

"Sesshomaru.." Kagura menangkup wajah Sesshomaru dengan kedua tangannya. Degup jantung keduanya tidak beraturan.

"Boleh aku menciummu,Sesshomaru?" Kagura sudah tak dapat menahan hasrat cintanya. Mata Sesshomaru membulat sempurna. Entah karena terpaksa atau kemauan dari dalam hatinya. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, menunggu Kagura merealisasikannya.

"Sepertinya Sesshomaru sudah menginginkannya" seru Kagura dalam hati.

Perlahan ia mendekat beberapa centi dari sebelumnya. Mendekat dan mendekat pelan beberapa inchi lagi dan... Hump bibir mereka bertaut jadi satu. Kagura dengan perlahan mengecup lembut bibir Sesshomaru. Sepertinya cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, buktinya Sesshomaru langsung membalas ciumannya. Sejenak mereka melepas ciuman untuk mengisi udara di paru-paru lalu kembali bertautan, saling mengunci satu sama lain.

Mungkin ini ciuman pertama mereka tapi sepertinya keduanya sudah dapat memainkan peranan masing-masing. Sesshomaru melepas ciumannya.

"Kagura.." panggil Sesshomaru pelan sembari menyentuh pelan bibir Kagura dengan jarinya.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? baru kali ini aku merasakannya" Kagura menatap lekat wajah Sesshomaru.

"Aku mencintaimu Kagura .. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku.."

"Sesshomaru.. aku.. aku juga mencintaimu.." Mereka kembali berpelukan.

"Tinggallah bersamaku.."

"Hanya tinggal?"

"Uhmm mungkin.. lebih jelas lagi kalau.. Menikahlah denganku"

Deg

Jantung Kagura terasa mau copot mendengar pernyataan dari Sesshomaru.

"Setelah aku sembuh.. Mau kah kau menikah denganku,Kagura?"

"Iya Sesshomaru.. iya aku mau.."

Senyum Sesshomaru mengambang, terlihat di wajahnya ia sangat bahagia. Tanpa aba-aba Sesshomaru kembali mencium bibir Kagura. Jaken yang baru pulang dari mencari Berry tahunan masuk ke dalam gua.

"Lord Sessho.. marrr.." panggilan Jaken terhenti ketika di depannya nampak tuannya sedang sibuk dengan seorang wanita.

Sesshomaru melepas ciumannya dan menatap Kagura.

"Aku janji aku menikahimu setelah ini.. Jaken !" panggil Sesshomaru.

"ya tuan..." Jaken mendekat dan memberikan Berry tersebut padanya. Sesshomaru segera memakan berry tersebut untuk memulihkan tenaga dan menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Aku sembuh.. Ayo Kagura menikahlah denganku sekarang"

* * *

The End


End file.
